Bonnie's Email
by pbow
Summary: An email of Bonnie's gets sent to the wrong person. I rated it T for some foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company own all rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I use and abuse the characters to dance to my own tunes. I'm a real bastard with the way I treat them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE EMAIL

Bonnie Rockwaller tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with a tissue before she swiped the computer mouse over her address book to send the email she had just written. She quickly left-clicked on a name and buried her eyes in the sleeve of her purple cheer sweater to clear her vision again. "Damn," she uttered to no one but herself, "I really hate it when I send a note to Dr. Rhonda and get so emotional. I wish she was available right now so I could talk to her instead of sending this email." Bonnie tried to focus on the alarm clock near her bed but when she couldn't read the digits through the blurring tears she decided it must be time to get ready to head off to school anyway. "I need fix my makeup before I head out." She sat down at her vanity and blew her nose in another tissue before taking a deep breath. "I can do this. It's just one more lousy day of acting like Queen Bonnie. One less miserable day until I can put it all behind me, get the Hell out of here and start anew." With that affirmation she set to work making herself presentable for another drudge filled day as a Senior at Middleton High School.

Ron Stoppable wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back to his room. "I love a good shower in the morning. Might as well check my e-mail before I head out," he said to no one but himself, " though I doubt if I have any. I hardly ever get email cept when KP wants me to remember some important homework assignment and there didn't look to be anything important when we worked on it last night." He logged on to his computer and clicked on the mail icon. "Maybe Wade has sent an email to say how his study of Rufus is going. I really miss the little guy." While waiting for the ancient mechanism to retrieve any inbound missives he dressed in his usual cargo pants and red hockey jersey over a black sweater.

_**PING PONG. **_"_You've got mail._"

Ron spun around in utter amazement at the voice from his computer. "Hey! I got one!" he gleefully chimed and rushed to the machine. He peered warily at the sender's name and subject lines. "'_Queen B'_? Who could that be and why would they want to tell me their _'Thoughts and Feelings'_?" Ron shrugged and opened the communications.

_Hey R,_

_I tried to call but you weren't in the office yet. I know we don't have another session until next week but I'm feeling down right now and need to get some things off my chest. It's the same old stuff but I need to vent to someone before I head off to school."_

Ron paused for a moment. "Must be someone that's beefing to a friend about Life, the Universe and Everything. Same old story," he whined. "But why would they call there meeting a session and why did the email get sent to me?" He continued reading.

_My Senior year is moving along just like the last three years at Middleton HS. I'm still the most popular girl in school and my posse, my so-called friends, are acting more toady all the time. I still only have one real friend, T, and she's beginning to spend less and less time with me. She says it's because of her BF but I know she broke up with him almost a month ago and hasn't glommed onto anyone new since. I think she's waiting to go off to college before she starts a new relationship which means she's blowing me off._

"Oh no," Ron shuddered, "it's one of my classmates. It's... it's BONNIE!" he practically yelled in realization. "It has to be. She's the most popular girl and the friend she mentions is Tara. Tara broke up with Jason last month and hasn't been seeing anyone since. But why would Bonnie be emailing me and what session is she talking about?" Intrigued, Ron read on.

_I know you've told me like a thousand times to drop the whole Food Chain concept and make new friends but it's just so difficult with the pressures from my family (especially from Connie and Lonnie who started the whole Food Chain when they got into high school) and the girls in my posse. They really __love__ the way I run things. I __am__ the most popular and it rubs off onto them which means they're popular too. It's become almost a drug to them, and to me also. I've told you I find the whole deal disgusting but it's hard to stop when you're at the top and, like I said, getting pressure from my sisters and especially my parents to be the best. The 'rents insist I should be the most popular, the best dressed, the most __snooty_ _They_ _expect me to fit in with the elite snobs they run with and the only way that will happen is if I continue my evil Queen Bonnie ways. I'll also have to keep it up if I'm to keep my A- grade point average. If I give up the damned Food Chain my studies will suffer with all the turmoil and chaos that would ensue and the void I would leave. My Court would surely beg me to choose who would take my place and hound me until I do. Even then I doubt if they'd leave me out of it._

Ron sat back in his chair and thought aloud. "Wow. Bonnie doesn't want to act like she does but there's so much pressure from all angles. She can't quit. I know this was suppose to be sent to someone else and I shouldn't be reading it but it's like looking at a car wreck. I can't take my eyes off it." He dove back into the missive.

_We've discussed what I should do to correct the situation but I can't follow through. If I hadn't been so hard on R all these years, maybe I could take that step you suggested and become friends with him and K. I've been absolutely horrible to him for so long now I doubt if he'd even speak to me, let alone become my friend. I've described him as somewhere between a Saint and a small child. He's both actually. His naivet__é__ is quite endearing and he's adorable to watch whenever he's called on or stumped about something in class. When he gets flustered or embarrassed his freckles turn a brilliant shade of pink. He's just so cute and lovable, but I could never tell him that. He would __so__ spaz out on me. But, he's a real Saint too. He runs off at the drop of a hat to stop the Big Baddies with K and I know he must be frightened out of his wits when he goes. (I've heard he gets so scared sometimes he drops his drawers.) I feel awful for him tho, since he'll never amount to much in the world. He deserves better. K says he's going to study to be a chef and run his own restaurant but I don't think he has the acumen to run a business like that, even though he'll make a wonderful chef. I just hope K never gives up on him. If they ever break up R would be crushed to the point of no return and the world would lose a real hero. _

Ron stared at the screen of his computer. "Bonnie wants to become friends with me and KP but thinks she's been too hard on us. She doesn't think I can run my own restaurant neither. There's some strange news heaped on top of the bizarre. If Bonnie doesn't think I can make it maybe I can't, and would Kim dump me if I can't cut it? But Bonnie called me a real hero and thinks I'm adorable!" Ron let out a nervous titter before he read on.

_Sorry if I've rambled a bit here but my thought are so chaotic right now I'm surprised I got my homework done at all. I'll need at least an hour to put on some makeup and get myself together so I'd better end this now before I break down entirely and can't make it to school. If you can, I'll be available to talk on my cell after cheer practice. T wants to go shopping but the thrill is gone and I don't think I can get up enough energy to go to the mall today if I tried. I'll have to make up another excuse to bail on shopping with T. Maybe I'll pull out the old reliable. I'll tell her my Mom cut off my credit cards for a week to curb my spending. That always works._

_Thanks for letting me bend your ear again. I'll talk to you later or see you next week in our therapy session._

_Truly Yours,_

_BR_

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as he sat back in his chair. "That's a lot to try to warp my head around." He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time to head to Kim's house and head to school. "I'm gonna have ta think long and hard about this 411." Ron printed up a copy of the email and stuffed it in his backpack before he turned off his computer and headed downstairs for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KP," Ron said shakily to his beautiful red-headed girlfriend who was holding his hand and walking beside him on their way to school, "would you know if Bonnie has my email address?" He quickly amended, "Not that I'd expect her to send me one or anything."

Kim Possible smiled at her boyfriend. The totally random, out of the blue question being a normal occurrence. "Your info was added to the cheer squad list last year Ron, when you became the Mad Dog. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Ron said too quickly as he began to breath heavily and scratch his nose. He turned away to hid his obvious unease at lying.

"Ron!?!" Kim queried harshly as she stopped and yanked his hand so he spun around to face her. "What happened?"

"It's just..." Ron hemmed and hawed a bit but saw the emerald-eyed girl would settle for nothing less than the truth. "It's just that I got an email from Bon Bon this morning and it was like totally bizarro."

"What did it say?"

Ron peered at the ground between them. "I don't think I can tell you. I think it was suppose to go to someone else and it was sorta personal."

"How personal?" Kim questioned. Ron didn't answer. He continued to gaze at the ground in what appeared to be contemplation. Kim knew this mood of his and decided to try the kind, motherly approach. "Ron, please answer me. How personal was it?"

"Therapist personal," Ron barely breathed not looking up. "It was suppose to go to her therapist."

"Bonnie's in therapy?" Kim pondered aloud, "it figures. Her family is rich enough and any little problem has to be dealt with immediately and professionally."

"Bonnie doesn't got a little problem," Ron said, gaining some steam as he raised his head and looked Kim in the eye. "From what I read she has oh so the drama on her hands and I think we can help her." His raised spirits swiftly departed him. "But I don't know if we should. If she finds out I got her email she'd probably kill me."

"You've might have already violated doctor/patient confidentiality by reading it," Kim postulated as fact. "Your best course of action is to forget you got the message and do nothing about it. Let the professionals handle her problem. Now, let's get to school before we're late and Mr. Barkin gives us an afternoon full of detention." Kim started to walk on.

"I guess you're right KP," Ron tittered and ran to catch up with her. _"Even though Bonnie called me a cute hero and wants to be our friend," _he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Yippee!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE EMAIL CHAPTER 2

Bonnie leaned against her locker and nodded in agreement along with the rest of the girls, despite the fact she didn't hear a single word of the vaporous drivel spouted by her posse in the last five minutes. Suddenly Bethany, the nastiest of the bunch, broke Bonnie out of her haze by grabbing her arm and pointing down the hall.

"Here comes Possible and her lap dog Stoppable," the raven haired girl whispered and urged, "give them a good one B."

Bonnie's frown must have been mistaken as an evil smirk because the girls tittered and bounced around excitedly in anticipation. "Actually," Bonnie began aloud as Kim and Ron walked by, "I don't think thats Kim's real hair color. I mean have you seen her roots? I bet cha Kim is really a brunette but she's so afraid of looking like me she dyes it and Stoppable helps her do it out of fear of K's supposed Kung Fu Fists of Fury!" To add insult to injury, Bonnie threw a playful karate chop at the pair. "Chop chop Bubble Butt!"

Kim stopped in her tracks and fumed, her hands clenched at her side and steam coming out of her ears. Ron saw Kim's anger rising and turned to the pack of vicious vixens. "Of course I help KP with her hair, just like Tara helps you with yours Bon Bon. But I'm sure Tara would never divulge the fact that you're wearing a wig cause you're totally bald."

Kim's rage quickly evaporated into a giggle fit as she latched onto Ron's arm and said, "Yeah Ron, that has to be a wig. The shag haircut hasn't been in fashion for decades and Bonnie doesn't dare get a new wigs. That would just confuse her too much in the morning choosing between the two." The pair continued their walk up the hallway.

"Stoppable you loser get back here!" Bonnie hollered. When the two continued their walk she yelled, "One of these days I'm gonna rip you a new one!"

Ron stopped in place and spun on the group. "Yeah Bon Bon? You and what army!?! Your toadies there? They wouldn't dare do a thing that would break a nail unless it would add to their popularity! That's the only reason they leech off you anyway. You don't need them Bonnie! Why don't you drop that bunch of bitches and become friends with Kim and me? I'd talk to you and welcome ya with open arms!" Kim tried to drag him off down the hall before he could dig himself a deeper hole with the Queen of Middleton High. She wasn't fast enough when Ron added, "And I'd drop my pants for you anytime so you could kiss my...!" Kim slapped her hand over his mouth at that point.

"Stoppable get back here!" Bonnie screamed at the receding couple. "You can't talk to me that way!"

The gaggle of girls around Bonnie peered at her queerly and backed off. "I think Bonnie is loosing her touch," Bethany whispered to the girl closest to her. "She's never let anything like that happen before."

When tears came to Bonnie's eyes the posse openly stared at her for a moment before they turned and walked away.

Bonnie Rockwaller was left alone in the hallway of Middleton High School trying to hold back the rising flood of tears, and failing miserably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did that outburst come from Ron?" Kim queried her boyfriend as she took a bite of her lunch time salad. "You hardly ever talk back to Queen Bonnie and her court?"

"I don't know KP," Ron shrugged and poked at the Mystery Meat Special on his plate. "I guess I sorta channeled some of the stuff I read this morning in her email."

"I thought I told you to forget about that Ron," Kim warned, put down her spork and glared at him.

"I wanted to KP," Ron whined before he launched into one long, run-on sentence, "but she called me a hero and doesn't like the Food Chain and hates her posse and wants to change and become friends with you and me and is afraid of her Mom and Dad and Connie and Lonnie cause they...!" Kim clamped his lips shut with her fingers to stop his babbling.

"Ron slow down and breathe," Kim urged before she released her new favorite part of Ron's anatomy. (With their romance in full bloom and kissing becoming a full-time hobby of theirs, Ron's lips were now in first place with his ears and freckles vying as to which would run a close second.) Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. I know I might regret this but... tell me what was in the message."

"You know how jumbled my mind can get sometimes," Ron confided as he picked up his backpack and dug into it, "so I printed it up." Ron handed Kim the crumpled copy of the missive.

Kim studied it for a minute before she smiled. "Bonnie is very perceptive in her description of high school, but you realize she'll be suspicious since you used most of the email when you sassed back at her."

"I did?"

"Yep." Kim ran her finger down the page. "Posse as toadies, popularity, leeching off her, become friends with us and you personally listening to her and welcoming her with open arms. You even threw in something about your pants falling down."

"Oh no," Ron whined, "you're right. She probably knows I read her mail and is plotting to kill me this very minute." Ron panicked and glanced around the cafeteria for a place to hide. "What should I do KP?" He slouched down low in his seat. "And if Bonnie's so perceptive when are you gonna dump me?"

Kim caressed his face and cooed, "You know I'd never leave you Ron Sweetie, you're my one and only. We'll always be together for the rest of our lives even if your restaurant should fail. I have faith in you Ron and I know it won't." Kim slid the paper back to him as she returned to the main topic at hand. "First, you should tell Bonnie what happened. If you explain it properly she won't kill you." Kim paused to think for a second. "At least I don't think she would. That could land her in jail and..." Kim got lost in the images of Bonnie behind bars; Fending off a butch female inmate's sexual advances in the showers, sitting on her cot in a tiny cell while filing her nails and occasionally scratching her bald noggin. Kim shook her head to dispel the wishful scenarios of her rival. "Nope. No, Bonnie would never risk jail to get back at you Ron. She'd freak over the orange jumpsuits."

"So... I should confess?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but offer her something to smooth things over," Kim advised. "Say you'll avoid her for a whole month or maybe become her slave for a day."

Ron stared at the message in his hand and grinned his goofy grin. "I think I know how to please her."

Ron got out his pencil case and started to highlight and write all over the paper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie reached her locker after cheer practice and looked around for her posse. The halls were completely empty and not one of her court were in sight. Then she saw Tara round the corner and walk towards her.

"Hi Bonnie," The petite blond bubbled. "I was thinking we could go shopping at the mall but my boyfriend just invited me up to Lake Middleton for the evening and I hope you don't mind if I choose him over you."

Bonnie couldn't help but frown. "T, I know you don't have a boyfriend right now. You dumped Jason a few weeks ago and haven't replace him with anyone."

"No, I didn't dump..." The blue-eyed blond quickly refuted but then saw the lie wouldn't fly. "Yes, we did break up. It's just that..." Tara feebly searched for an excuse.

Bonnie gave her one. "It's just that I haven't been very much fun lately. I've been in a deep funk recently and you don't want it to rub off on you."

"Bonnie! It's not like that," Tara denied adamantly.

"Yes it is," Bonnie admitted in a small voice, "and you and I both know it. I don't blame you for not hanging with me anymore."

Tara peered at the floor and kicked at an imaginary object. "You're right. You were getting more and more vicious towards Ron and Kim. Then, all of a sudden you did a complete one-eighty and spun into nothing. I didn't know what to do? You didn't open up to me and talk like we always do, and then you started to beg off shopping. I know your Mother would never be so cruel and cut off your credit cards like you said."

"You're right," Bonnie confessed, "and I think you've probably noticed I've been ditching you every Tuesday after cheer practice too." Tara nodded. "Well I'm... I'm attending therapy sessions to work through a few issues."

Tara backed off a step. "Does that mean you're..."

Bonnie laughed weakly. "No, I'm not crazy, just a bit confused. My Mother noticed I wasn't eating and getting a little irritable, well a little more than usual so she sent me to see a therapist."

"Is it helping?" Tara said hopefully.

"I, I don't know," Bonnie started, opened her locker and turned back to Tara. "There are so many things I have to think about it's hard to say." Bonnie went to put her books away and noticed an envelope in the bottom of her locker. She picked it up and stared at her name written in someones hand she didn't recognize. "It's not from any of my posse."

"Open it and see what it is," Tara urged her friend.

Bonnie ripped off the end of the envelope and pulled the single page out. She glanced at the page for a few seconds before it registered as to what she was holding.

Ron's last name echoed down the hall and could be heard clear across campus.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disney doesn't pay me for these tiny tidbits of entertainment. The only recompense I receive is your reviews and the relief I receive by getting these stories off my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE EMAIL Chapter 3

Bonnie walked into the almost empty school cafeteria and saw the lone occupant lying face up on the top of a table in the middle of the room. She stomped over to the blond boy, threw the single page in his face and snarled, "How could you do this? How could you read my mail and violate me like that?"

Ron raised his shirt baring his chest. "Go ahead and get your fingernail file out. Whack away at me until your anger is gone." He paused for a dramatic beat. "If you want I'll go to the kitchen and get a knife. You can cut out my heart and feed on it if ya like. I deserve everything you do to me." Ron closed his eyes and turned his head away so he wouldn't flinch with the deadly blows he was sure were coming. When nothing happened for a few seconds he snuck a peek at Bonnie and asked, "Do you want to take this to the shower room in the gym? That way the blood would be easier to clean up." He shut his eyes again and winced. When nothing happened again after thirteen seconds he opened his eyes and saw Bonnie just standing there, arms akimbo and a look of rage on her face. "Well?"

"You didn't answer my question," Bonnie snapped between clenched teeth. "How did you get that email? Get down from there and pull your shirt down Stoppable. I don't want to barf seeing you half naked."

Ron rolled down his shirt and smoothed the front with a hand as he sat on one of the seats. "I have no idea how your message got in my email box. All I know is I got it this morning and it was addressed to me."

"But I'm sure I sent it to my thera... my doctor friend," Bonnie pondered as her pique quelled and she sat down opposite Ron at the round table.

"Come on Bonnie, you can call him what he really is," Ron playfully chided. "He's your therapist, right?"

"She is," Bonnie said in a weak, little girl voice as she stared and doodled with a finger on the tabletop. "Her name is Dr. Rhonda Stobble." Bonnie suddenly realized what had happened and she slapped her forehead. "Ooooo, I see it now. Your name is right under hers in my address book. I couldn't see well enough to click on the right name."

"You were crying?" Ron sincerely queried. "Cause I almost was when I got to the end of it."

"Yeah, I was Stoppable," Bonnie confessed. "But why didn't you stop reading when you saw it wasn't for you?"

"First off," Ron started with a smirk, "would it kill you to just call me by my first name?"

"No," Bonnie ceded weakly after a nonce of deep thought.

"And second, I read the entire thing because it was so riveting." Ron's goofy grin appeared. "Like I told KP, it was like watching a car wreck, I couldn't take my..."

Bonnie slammed her palms on the table and stood up. "POSSIBLE KNOW ABOUT THE MESSAGE?"

"I, I, I..." Ron almost fell backward out of his seat before he leaned back upright and faced down Bonnie's glare. "I told her cause I didn't know what to do. You know KP would never say anything about what was in the message and I needed somebody to talk to."

Bonnie's rage deflated again as she sat back down and huffed, "Where is Little Miss Perfect?"

"Bonnie!" Ron harshed at the brunette.

"Okay. Where is Possible?" Ron shook his head in disappointment and Bonnie finally capitulated. "Where's Kim and where's that stupid disgusting rat of yours?"

"Rufus is at Wade's house. Wade wants to find out why my Little Buddy is so animated and talkative. KP is waiting for me at Bueno Nacho and will call the police if I don't show up in a half hour." Ron checked his watch. "Don't worry, you still got fifteen minutes or so."

Ron scrutinized the brunette across the table from him and saw she was very confused and concerned. "So." Ron said, not quite sure where the conversation would head next.

"Yeah, so." Bonnie echoed.

Ron nervously cleared his throat. "So I am talkin to ya and," he reached his hand half way across the table, "I'm offering my friendship if you want to take that first step you wrote about. KP is willing to bury the hatchet and become friends too."

Bonnie crossed her arms and slumped onto the table. "It's not that easy Stop... er, Ron. The peer pressure is horrendous and my parents and sisters are worse."

Ron mimicked Bonnie posture and peered at her. "Not to mention the high you get from the popularity and your posse."

"Yeah, right!" Bonnie enthused half-heartedly, half dejectedly.

"So you're miserable at school and at home," Ron stated not knowing what to say next but he pushed on anyway, "and you need to do somethin about it before you totally breakdown. You're doctor tells you to do something and you don't. I'd say you're stalling and hoping for a miracle ta happen. Well Bonnie, miracles have been outlawed by the church so you have two choices. You can continue like normal and be wickedly miserable, or you can dump all you know as bad but slightly comfortable for you and start anew."

"And let my GPA slip?" Bonnie asked meekly as she buried her face in her folded arms. "Not to mention my popularity would fly out the window."

"Do you care that much about being the most popular girl in school?" Ron begged. "Does it mean that much to you or is it just your sisters and parents you're concerned about? Cause I alway find it's hard enough to compete against myself, let alone try to please others around me."

"It doesn't matter which it is Stop... Ron." Bonnie raised her head and looked over to him. "I must uphold the Rockwaller Family Tradition."

"The Family tradition for what?" Ron suddenly turned on her and almost yelled. "To be the most snobbiest girl in school? To become some highfalutin' Muckity Muck in a company so you can rule over and look down on the little people? Is that what you want to do in life after high school?"

"I..." Bonnie was totally taken aback by this new Ron. This forceful Ron who stood up to her and wanted... no, had to be heard and obviously needed to help her.

"Come on Bonnie," Ron chided, "you're a Senior now. What do you want to do when you get out of school?"

The teal-eyed brunette sat back and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what I want to do. I alway thought I'd go to college and choose my career after my freshman or sophomore year."

"What about your ballet?" the blond boy asked innocently. "You're really good. Couldn't you make a career out of dance?"

Bonnie hiccuped a small laugh as tears filled her eyes. "You really don't know much do you?" Ron shook his head slowly, unsure what she meant or why she was starting to tear up. "Have you ever been to the ballet?"

Ron shrugged, "Kim's Mom took us to see somethin one year when we was small but I don't remember much. Only that the swan girls were pretty and did some great stuff." Ron suddenly lit up in revelry of the show. "Ooooo, and the Christmas tree grew on stage and some rat-guys danced around."

"Sounds like the Nutcracker," Bonnie sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've danced in it a few times. I even had the lead role the last year I was in it. But the truth is I grew too big to perform in any of the children's roles and I'm too short to be a ballerina. No matter how good I get I'll always be the wrong height for any role in ballet."

"What about acting?" Ron pondered aloud. "You gotta have stage presence to be in the ballet. Can't you move that over to the regular stage?"

"Now you're just mocking me Stoppable!" Bonnie growled and folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"No I..." Ron uttered, again unsure of how he offended. "I just mean you'd be a great actress."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that disaster of a play in junior high!" Bonnie snarked.

"Junior high?" Ron tried to remember before he realized, "We never went to the same school until high school Bonnie. We never went to any other school together."

"That's right," Bonnie said. "I was in the Upperton School System until high school when we moved to our house here."

"So, what happened in junior high?"

"I had the lead role in _South Pacific,_" Bonnie said in recollection as tears once again welled in her eyes. The flood gates opened and she wailed, "I kept tripping over my feet and couldn't sing the songs or remember my lines." Her forehead smacked the table as she buried her head in her arms out of embarrassment.

"Hey hey hey," Ron said and came around the table to sit down next to her and gently pat and rub her back. "Stage fright can happen to anyone during their first performance." Bonnie held up two fingers. "Well, maybe their first two shows, but it doesn't mean it'll happen again. I still get frightened when I go on missions but I knuckle down and do what's gotta be done."

Bonnie didn't lift her head as she uttered, "I tried out for the next play and I couldn't get through rehearsals without tripping all over the place or blowing my lines."

"O-kay," Ron tentatively said. "So... acting ain't your strong suit. What do you like to do?"

"Shopping," Bonnie sniffled and muttered from her head down position before she raised up and wiped her eyes, "and my guidance counselor mentioned I have a knack for business. She said I should own my own clothing store or something."

"How about... your own restaurant. Or you could run my restaurant." Ron suggested and cringed fully expecting the brunette to go all Queen Bonnie on his idea.

Bonnie stared blankly at nothing on the far wall before she slowly turned to face him. Ron couldn't read her expression until a slight smile broke. "You would be my chef if I opened my own restaurant?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said in utter confusion as to where she was taking this. (He can have his blond moments.) "I always thought I'd have my own restaurant though."

"Ron," Bonnie snarked at him, "I've seen your grades. You do not have a noodle for numbers or organization and that's what it take to operate a restaurant. Besides, the paperwork for ordering and payroll and everything else would take you away from the kitchen."

"Paperwork?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Yes paperwork!" Bonnie huffed proudly at her business knowledge. "You have no idea what goes on behind a great restaurant do you. I mean besides what goes on in the kitchen."

"I, I..." Ron looked down and sputtered. "I guess I never really thought about it. The idea of owning my own place just seemed natural with my cooking abilities."

Bonnie glanced up at the clock on the wall and panicked. "Shoot! K will be frantic by now and will have called the cops."

"Why would I do that?" Kim questioned as she came out from behind the lunch counter. "You haven't committed a crime, have you?"

"You've confessed to a lot of things," Tara added as she walked through the doors from the hallway, "but I don't think the police can pin anything on you that would land ya in jail."

"Cept maybe the bad acting," Ron tittered, "but that was years ago and I think the statute of limitations expires after one year for that."

Bonnie jabbed an accusatory finger at the platinum blond girl. "You heard everything?"

Tara stopped in her tracks half way across the room and cowered under Bonnie's harsh glare. "I, I only wanted to make sure you didn't hurt Ron, you were so mad at him."

"You," Bonnie snarked angrily before her features softened and she continued, "you are a great friend and I'm sorry I haven't been one back. Tonight. Tonight we'll eat a bucket of ice cream and I'll tell you everything." She turned on Kim. "And you! I suppose you planned all this with Ron so I would out myself for the weakling that I am and gloat over me."

"No Bonnie," Kim said shaking her head which was bowed in reserve. "It was all Ron's idea after I told him to tell you about the misdirected mail. I suggested he give you a peace offering like staying out of you way for a month. Not to lay his life out for you and get you to open up."

"This was all your idea?" Bonnie said in shock to the blond boy sitting next to her.

Ron started to nod and say something but Kim cut him off. "You may not realize it but Ron's a bit of a savant when it comes to people's feelings. He can somehow read them and then say or do the right thing. He does it to me a lot. I can be in the foulest mood and he'll either joke or support me and make me feel better."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Offering up my life was the only way to defuse your anger and turmoil and get you talking. Then it just took a little probing to find what you really want out of life. It was a piece of Naco after that." Silence fell over the almost vacant school cafeteria.

"So Bonnie," Kim begged as the four teens converged at the table, "are you going to follow doctor's orders and dump the Food Chain and your toadies?"

"I don't know." Bonnie slumped down in her seat. "There's still all the pressure I get at home and my grade point average to worry about."

"With Ron, Tara and I having your back," Kim postulated, "we can keep the wolves at bay here at school."

"And four people in a study group," Tara added, "is a lot more fun than just you and me alone. We can study at my place."

"Or mine," Kim offered. "That'll take you away from some of the pressures at home."

"And I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind too much," Ron speculated, "if you told them you're planning to run a five star restaurant as a career. They might even become our best customers. They could bring their friends along for more and more business."

"What do you mean run a five star restaurant!?!" Bonnie barked at the brown-eyed boy. "It'll be my restaurant!"

"Do you have the capital to start up a business!?!" Ron snapped back. The two teens stood up and face off against each other.

"No!" Bonnie shot back and crossed her arms, "but I suppose you have a coupla million dollars lying around ready to invest in a building and all the equipment to run a restaurant!"

Ron defiantly crossed his arms, mimicking her posture and gloated, "Yes I do!"

Bonnie's cackling laugh pealed through the cafeteria. "Yeah right! Like I would believe you held back some of that Nacho royalty check you got a coupla years ago! You said that Dragon guy got the whole ninety-nine million dollars!"

"His name is Drakken," Ron screamed back, "and he did get all my money thanks for the reminder!"

"So, where would you get the capital to start up a business?" Bonnie smugly queried.

"If you wanta know, Bon Bon," Ron sassed back, "I get an annual royalty check now. They ain't as big as the first one but they're more than enough to buy anything I need to start my own restaurant!"

Bonnie's arms dropped to her side as her eye's widened and mouth hung low. "Really Ron Ron? That is so fascinating." She hooked an arm around his waist and started to walk him to the door. Bonnie tickled her finger around one of his large earlobes and cooed, "Let's go to Bueno Nacho and plan out our future. Where did you think you'd like to open a fine, five star restaurant? You know what they say. Location, location location."

"Bonnie!" Kim growled low and hard. She stomped off after the two. "Hands off my Ron!"

Tara looked fondly at the scene unfolding before her. "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She quickly raced after the three to join in.


End file.
